If Snake Was in Call of Duty:Zombies
by RE4lolPARODIES
Summary: My favorite youtube star Phcadelicsnake visits our friends Edward,Dempsey,Takeo,and Nikolai
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Call of Duty world at War Black Ops or Lee/Snake…**

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA HELLO BEATIFUL" "Thanks a lot Dempsey you fuck tard I WANTED THE LAST ONE!" "Shutup I earned it" "Don't worry the doctor will sort it out" "NO WAY YOU! SON OF BITCH THAT'S MY GUN" Ahh yes but he who does not share will not earn greatness." I woulda thought by now we would've reached greatness but I gave up on that after about FIVE BILLION ZOMBIES AGO!" **

**A suburban/Rural house in the Britain**

"**AHAHAHA DAN LISTENS THESE SONS OF BITCHES!" Said snake. "Well guys welcome back to another session of Kino Der Toten?….. Zombies with Dan and AH AH AH AH Damn zombies and URRRRRRRRR You get it!"Screamed snake as he picked up an RPK out of the Weapon Box. "Hey Lee you know what those boxes remind me of?" Said Dan. "Huh?" "Resident Evil" "Dan, Shut the fuck up" Said snake as he shot a zombie with his RPK and then Tea-Bagging it. "Yes 5,000 points! TO THE PACK A PUNCH!" Screamed snake in triumph. Snake and Dan ran into the teleporter and Teleported to the Pack A Punch and Snake upgraded his RPK but he begain to spin uncontrollably. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He screamed and he and Dan were sucked into their TV.**

"**Nikolai lets go to the Teleporter." Said Dempsey. "GO BY YOURSELF!" He yelled as he mowed down some zombies with an AK47. "I….I cant." "Why!" Im scared" "Son of a bitch! Takeo GO WITH DEMPSEY!" "AH,-" "CUT THE JAPANESE ASIAN SHIT!" Takeo replied by walking away by slating his feet with Dempsey to the teleported but a zombie ran up and slapped Dempsey on the back of the head "SON OF A-BITCH! He said as he sliced its head off with a Bowie Knife They ran and got in the teleported and ended in a little girls room. "Holy shit balls" said Dempsey… "Appears to be a childs room" said Takeo. They teleported back into a room with an Xbox 360 and then looked at a tv screen. "Whoaaaaaaaa…. Nikolai must be famous…." said Dempsey as he stared at the tv wich had Nikolai shooting zombies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Call of Duty world at War Black Ops or Lee/Snake…**

"Umm…Lee,What are you doing?" Asked a slightly disturbed Dan.

"What? It was hot!"

"Does that mean you have to take of your clothes"

"Well were the only ones here and its been like an hour so yeah I can."

Immediately the bed disappeared and Snake landed on the cold metal at the bottom of the teleported and was looking up at a weird guy.

"Um um um um….Who…..Who are you?" asked Snake

"Im Nikolai!" He yelled the proudly "Who are you?And why are you naked?"

"Im Snake and this is Dan and WHY ARE MY CLOTHES ON THAT WALL?"Yelled Snake as he Ran up to hit and tried to grab it but got shocked.

"Yo,Brah"Said Dan to Nikolai

"Pig….." Remarked Nikolai as he walked away leaving Dan with a strange look of pain.

"ZE DOCTOOR HAS BROUGHT BACK DELICIOUS DRINKS FOR US ALL!" Announced Edward as he dropped PHD Flopper, Juggernog,and quick revive on a table.

"MMMMM MMMM" Moaned Nikolai as he picked up some cautiously walked towards the table and picked up some jugger nog and drank but Threw up after 3 gulps."IT TASTES LIKE LOVE JUICE EW EW EW!" He screamed. Dan picked up quick revive and drank it without a problem.

All of a sudden a voice rung out of no where.

"Hey Nikolai!Its Dempsey" Said the voice. Followed by a tapping noise.

**At the scene of Dempsey and Takeo in a small inclosed room with a PS3 Computer and hidden cameras looking at four men and one of wich was naked and his clothes were for sale.**

.A man walked in eating a banana mumbling about a story about some guy named Leon noticed Dempsey talking into the camera screen.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the man. "Im Tank Dempsey"Replied Dempsey. "And im Takeo." Said Takeo but was slapped by Dempsey"NO ONE ASKED" Yelled Dempsey and the man at the same time.

"Who are you?" asked Dempsey. The auth….YOUR CREATOR!" He replied

"HOLY SHIT! God?"Said Dempsey dumbly and the Auth just sighed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Yeah I have no motivation to do this but those of you who read it are pretty awesome. Thanks guys.**


End file.
